


Thanksgiving

by amandasarmada



Series: The Space Between [5]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, Holidays, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasarmada/pseuds/amandasarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Most of) the gang gets together for Thanksgiving in Manchester.  Takes place between "Transition" and "The Last Hurrah", season 7. Technically an ensemble fic, but focuses on C.J./Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read (mild) C.J./Danny smut, skip the last scene (right after the charades). If you DO want to read C.J./Danny smut...*high five.*

 

**November 23, 2006**

**Thursday morning**

“Remind me again how you wrangled an invitation,” C.J. said, sipping her coffee as she stood in Danny's bathrobe early Thanksgiving morning.

“My natural charm.” Danny smiled at her. C.J. raised her eyebrows. “The First Lady invited me. We're friends, you know. I wrote a very thoughtful and flattering book on her eight years ago, maybe you've read it.” He grinned at her. She leaned forward to kiss him, and his hands rubbed her arms.

“So who else managed to 'wrangle an invitation' to this thing?” he asked in his soft rasp, smiling at her.

C.J. took another shot of her coffee. “Oh, the whole crowd. Charlie's sister is in Hawaii with her best friend, so he'll be there with Zoey. Ellie and the fruit fly guy, Liz and her kids. Not Doug Westin, thanks to you,” she raised her eyebrows at him over her red mug before continuing. “Josh and Donna. Mallory. Kate Harper - and Will Bailey scored a pity invite because they're dating, but don't say anything because apparently it's a secret.”

“Are _we_ a secret?” Danny asked her, his voice turning serious.

“I don't know,” C.J. admitted. “Technically, you being a reporter, and me being Senior Staff, this is still a conflict of interest.”

“Who's gonna tell you we can't date?” Danny asked skeptically.

“Maybe the President of the United States?” C.J. scoffed.

“Were you intending for that to rhyme? Maybe you've got a future as a writer. I could set you up with my publisher.” He grinned at her.

“Are you all packed? I'm heading out in ten minutes with or without you. I've still got stuff to do today before we set off for Manchester.”

“Maybe we should take separate cars, so the Bartlets don't suspect anything.” Danny smirked.

“Shut up,” C.J. sighed, bringing him in for another kiss.

* * *

C.J. followed Charlie out of the limousine a few hours later, looking down as her two-hundred dollar shoes squelched in the mud. “Oh, _hell_ ,” she groaned to herself, feeling the liquid seep into her feet and making her squirm.

“Hey, C.J.?” She heard Danny laugh.

“What?” she asked, still blocking the door of the limo as she tried to wipe her shoes on the grass, putting her hand on the car to steady herself, as the possibility of her falling over into the mud flashed through her brain and failed to amuse her.

“Not that I'm not enjoying the view here, but do you mind?”

“Oh my god,” C.J. muttered, trying to hop awkwardly out of the way so Danny could climb out behind her.

“You okay?” Danny asked, smiling as he looked down at her shoes.

“I'm not much for 'roughing it',” C.J. grumbled.

“Now you know how the Pilgrims felt,” Danny cracked.

“You know, you think you're cute, Danny, but you forget you're talking to one of the most powerful people in the world right now.”

“Yeah, but that's okay, because she thinks I'm cute too,” Danny said breezily, putting his hands lightly on her waist. “You need help getting out of the mud, or does one of the most powerful people in the world got that covered?"

“Shut up,” C.J. said firmly, hiding her smile as he discreetly kissed the side of her head. She flashed a toothy grin at the Bartlets as they approached from one car over.

“Ooh,” Abbey said sympathetically, looking down at C.J.'s shoes. “Well, maybe I have a pair you could borrow while those dry off. What size shoe are you?”

“Eleven and a half,” C.J. said drily. She heard Danny chuckle and shot him a Look. “I'll be fine,” she assured the First Lady.

“Well come on into the house, you two, it's chilly out here.”

They followed her obediently into the house, the crowd of guests close behind.

* * *

“Don't think you men are just going to watch football all day, while we do all the work!” Abbey called into the living room a half hour later. “Wouldn't dream of it!” Jed called back. “I've got the Butterball Hotline on speed dial, you know.”

“All right, ladies,” Abbey smiled. “And Jed,” she amended, as her husband joined her in the kitchen, wearing jeans and his favorite old Notre Dame sweatshirt. “No no no no.  I'm going to get the turkey going, the rest of you relax,” he told them. “I've got a list set up of things we need to do. Everyone gets a task. Who here is good in the kitchen?”

“Danny is,” C.J. said, speaking without thinking. President Bartlet raised his eyebrows at her. “Donna. Donna is,” she clarified quickly.

“Hey, what did I do?” Donna asked indignantly. “I can make mashed potatoes out of the box, but I'm no Julia Child here.”

“Danny!” Jed called into the living room. Danny came bounding in a minute later, already changed into his white-and-blue Detroit Lions jersey. C.J. giggled at the sight of him. “Something funny?” Danny challenged her, grinning as he stepped a little closer to her than might be expected.

“Danny,” Jed interrupted. “C.J. tells us you've got skills in the kitchen.”

“I bet C.J. knows a lot about what skills Danny has,” Donna muttered under her breath to Kate, making her laugh.

“Yes, sir,” Danny said promptly, not noticing the two women laughing in the corner. “What do you need?”

“C'mere son, you and I can go over the list and divvy everything up. The women think we're useless in here, you feeling up to proving them wrong?”

“Yes, sir,” Danny said eagerly, smirking at C.J.

“C'mon then. Let the women stand around and gossip while we get this dinner going. The game's not going to pick up for awhile anyway, call Josh and Charlie in here. You ladies-” Jed looked over at the crowd of women. “Find something to do to occupy yourselves. We won't need you for quite awhile.”

* * *

The women were sitting in the den as the afternoon lagged on, a couple of bottles of wine on the table as they played cards. “So, what have you girls been up to lately? I feel like we haven't all sat down together in ages.” Abbey smiled around the table as she sipped at her wine glass.

When no one volunteered, she laughed. “Really? Donna? You must be excited for your role in the new administration,” she said encouragingly.

“Yes, ma'am,” Donna said, a little awkwardly at the thought of the Bartlets leaving office.

“I'm sure you're going to be just fabulous,” Abbey said warmly.

“It's really C.J. I should thank for it. She's been incredibly supportive.” Donna smiled at her friend, and C.J. waved her hand dismissively. “I only told you what any idiot could have seen,” she replied.

“And what about you, C.J.? Do you know what you're doing after the inauguration?” Abbey inquired.

C.J. gulped down the rest of her nearly-full glass of wine. “Nope. Haven't a clue,” she said steadily.

“Santos is going to offer you something amazing,” Donna said confidently.

“He's hinted as much. It's very flattering.” C.J. smiled noncommittally. Abbey nodded knowingly. “I understand exactly how you feel. I'm looking forward to a good long break before I dive into anything else, too. And no one's earned it more than you, Claudia Jean.”

“Does that mean you want to move away?” Donna asked sadly, pointing her lovely blue eyes at her friend.

C.J. sighed. “I don't know what I want to do. It might be nice, getting away from it all for awhile.”

“I'm sure you'll figure it out,” Abbey smiled at her, the look on the older woman's face knowing.

* * *

“You excited for the game this Sunday, Danny?” The President asked eagerly.

“Ahh, we're gonna get creamed,” Danny replied wistfully, still a little disappointed from the loss of the Lions a few hours before.

“Blasphemy! And here I was rooting for you, Danny.”

“What game we talking about?” Josh asked, looking up from where he was attempting to mash potatoes. Jed gaped at him, and Danny shook his head.

“Notre Dame vs USC,” Charlie supplied. “Big time rivalry there man. And I gotta side with Danny, USC's team is tight this year.”

“Charlie, you're fired,” Jed said firmly. “Danny, I can't fire you, but you should let your editor know she'll be receiving a call. Josh - I don't even know what to do with you.” Jed shook his head in disbelief.

“What are you jocks talking about?” C.J. asked, a little tipsy as she entered the kitchen.

“Football. You wouldn't understand-” Josh smirked condescendingly.

“-Yeah, how about those Trojans?” C.J. cut him off. “You must be getting nervous about now, Mr. President.”

“Claudia Jean, there is a Notre Dame cap and sweatshirt with your name on it, and I don't expect that hat to leave your head until Matt Santos's hand is on a bible. You think I'm kidding, Claudia Jean-”

 * * *

"Does anyone know how long to cook this for?" Josh asked urgently, gesturing to the rolls he had attempted to shape into semi-circles.  
  
"Um, the directions are on the label, Josh," C.J. replied, looking up at him from the corn she was husking.  
  
"I threw the tube away. It was ripped anyway." Josh looked confused as Donna groaned.  
  
"Start it at ten minutes, and check on them every couple minutes after that," she said in a resigned voice.  
  
"Hey, I just came for the food and the football. I brought cranberry sauce, I thought my culinary duties were taken care of."  
  
"You thought your contribution for a dinner of over a dozen people was to bring a can of cranberry sauce?" Donna bickered.

"Like I've ever made Thanksgiving dinner before!" Josh retorted.  
  
"Keep your voice down, or he'll be back in here. You want to be the one to explain to the leader of the Free World that you have difficulty in shaping a few slabs of dough and putting them in an oven for fifteen minutes?"  
  
"That wasn't very nice, C.J." Josh said in a hurt voice. "Danny, you should keep your woman in line."  
  
"Don't bring me into this," Danny said quickly, glancing up.  
  
"Why is it you're not spending this most sacred of holidays with the Santoses?" C.J. asked, flicking a piece of corn at him.  
  
"They wanted to spend their last Thanksgiving before the inauguaration in private," Josh shrugged.  
  
"Well, isn't that lucky for us," Charlie said brightly.

"Doesn't C.J. look cute in her hat?" Josh smirked.

* * *

“All right, everyone. Dinner is served!” Abbey Bartlet smiled into the living room. “Zoey, you want to be a dear and call the kids down?” The mass of people trooped into the huge dining room, scrambling for seats. Danny sat down next to C.J., and she smiled at him as he put his hand on her leg.

“Bartlet family tradition time!” Jed said cheerfully. Zoey, Liz, and Ellie groaned in unison. C.J. eyed the different exits, wondering if she could feign the flu and duck out for the next ten minutes.

“What's Bartlet family tradition time?” Will Bailey asked.

“You know, I'm so glad you asked, Will,” Jed said grinning. “Every Thanksgiving, before we dig into this delicious meal that many people spent many hours working on, we like to go around the table and talk about the bountiful of things we're thankful for.” He smiled at his daughters. “Who wants to go first?”

“I'm thankful for my children, and the many accomplishments my parents were able to achieve given their amazing opportunity in office,” Liz said dutifully.

“I'm thankful for my husband, and the new life we've been blessed with,” Ellie recited.

“I'm thankful none of the food was burned, and that there are enough people here that I can justify keeping this short.” Zoey smiled at her father. Ellie and Liz groaned, knowing what was coming.

“Ooooh, we got a smart mouth! You know what that means.” Jed smiled around the table. “Zoey has kindly allowed us to demonstrate what happens when people don't take the tradition seriously. Zoey, you'll come up with five things you're thankful for, or you'll find yourself spending the next ten years of your life flanked by Secret Service agents every time you so much as go to the bathroom.”

Zoey sighed. “I'm thankful for my family, and the new members joining it.” She smiled at Ellie. “I'm thankful for my education, and the wonderful things I've been able to experience. I'm thankful for the men and women who risk their lives to keep me and others safe. I'm thankful for the many friends who were able to join us tonight, and I'm thankful for the two men who love me most - Charlie, who makes me happy every single day, and my father, who I know loves me even when he makes me do cheesy stuff like this in front of a dozen or so people.”

“There, was that so hard?” Jed beamed at her. “C.J., I believe you're next.”

“Uh, given that I'm not part of the Bartlet family, I don't think I have to participate in any traditions,” C.J. said quickly, flashing a toothy grin.

“The hell you're not. For that, you can come up with five things too.” Danny laughed silently into his drink as he eyed C.J.

“Fine.” C.J. folded her napkin onto her lap. “I'm thankful for the past nine years, which have allowed me to do incredible things, and meet the best friends of my entire life.” She sighed. “I'm thankful to Toby and to Leo, both of whom saw something in me and encouraged me, and made this life possible. I'm thankful for the future, which I know is going to be bright, and for the people I'm going to have in it. I'm thankful for the health and happiness of the people I love...and I'm thankful for patience, a virtue I don't necessarily have, but thankfully others do.” She saw Danny catch her eye, and he squeezed her hand under the table.

Gradually they went around the table, each of them naming something. The President was last.

“First, of course, I'm thankful for the honor and the opportunity of my time in office, and I hope I used my time well, and served the people who entrusted me to lead their nation. I'm thankful to all of you for your contributions, and you should all be proud of your hard work. I think we've made this country a better place. Moreover, I'm thankful for the house full of wonderful people I've been blessed enough to spend this holiday with. Each one of you are thought of as family. And last but certainly not least,” Jed's voice changed. “I'm thankful for the man who couldn't join us tonight, my best friend for most of my life, Leo McGarry.” The table was somber. “I'm thankful for our many years of friendship, and for his unwavering loyalty and dedication. I wouldn't be the man I am today if it weren't for him. To Leo,” Jed raised his glass.

“To Leo,” everyone repeated, joining the toast.

* * *

An hour and a half later, a crowd had gathered in the Bartlet's living room, having agreed to the game of charades Ellie and Zoey had prepared, on the grounds it granted them a respite from the President's endless stream of trivia.  He had temporarily been stymied by C.J.'s interruption of his "fun facts" when she went off an a twenty-minute speech about the racist, genocidal history of the holiday, but even that hadn't stopped the flow once he got started again.

Now, a fierce game of charades was in motion, with the teams set up as C.J., Donna, Kate, Abbey, and Liz against Danny, Josh, Jed, Charlie, and Will.

In the center of the room, Josh pointed at C.J. urgently. “Woman! Suffragette! Betty Ross!” Will Bailey yelled frantically from the couch. Josh shook his head, putting his hand flat on his head and raising it up at and down, then putting both hands straight up facing palms in, as if to make a box shape on his head. “Hat!” Danny volunteered. Josh nodded eagerly, then made a gun symbol with his finger and mimed shooting it at himself.

“Abraham Lincoln!” The President called out. “That's it!” Josh exclaimed. He rolled his eyes at Will as he took his seat. “Betty Ross? C.J. makes you think of Betty Ross? I was trying to say he was _tall_.”

“You're both morons, her name was Betsy anyway,” C.J. snickered as she sipped at her beer.

“All right, the category here is _phrases_ ,” Zoey said, as C.J. joined her in the front of the living room for her turn.

C.J. read the card, then held up four fingers, signifying there were four words. She pointed to herself, then mimicked putting her hands together in prayer, placing them next to her head, resting the side of her face on her hands and closing her eyes. “I Have A Dream!” Donna shouted.

“Danny, you're up! Category is historical figures.”

“Ahh,” he said, reading the card. He pointed emphatically at no one in particular. The men stared at him blankly. Danny sighed, mimicking the hat gesture Josh had made a few turns ago. C.J. grinned, getting it. “Uncle Sam!”

“Mom's turn.”

Abbey stood, reading the card Zoey handed her and grinning. “Historical figures,” Ellie added, reading the card over her mother's shoulders. Abbey flexed the muscles of her right arm.

“Statue of Liberty!” Josh groaned, taking a swipe at Will, as C.J. yelled “Rosie The Riveter!”, wrapping up the game and bringing it home for the ladies.

* * *

It had been a long, fun day, and C.J. went back to the room she'd settled in, planning to catch some rest before their flight back to D.C. the next morning. She paused upon entering, seeing Danny sprawled half-sitting up on the bed.

“How is it you always manage to sneak into rooms you're not supposed to be in? First my office, now this?” She leaned back against the door, folding her arms, a smile on her face.

“I'm sneaky. It's part of the job description,” Danny replied grinning. “C'mere,” he said softly.

“You know, I think Donna might object to sharing the room with you,” C.J. said lightly, even as she crawled over him on the bed and started kissing him.

“Donna's in my room with Josh. Funny how that worked out, isn't it?”

“Hilarious.” She proceeded to kiss him. “Sorry for sniping at you today. I think they know, but it's a hard habit to break.”

“That's okay. You can always make it up to me,” Danny replied smiling, his hand touching her cheek as she straddled him.

“We absolutely cannot do it in the President's guest room,” she said breathily, as his lips touched her neck.

“You wanna find another room to do it in?” Danny asked suggestively, his hands wandering as he rubbed her back. C.J. groaned, but her hands were traveling down his chest just the same.

“What about kissing? We've kissed in the White House, what's wrong with kissing here? We could do a lot of kissing,” Danny murmured, his lips barely an inch from hers.

“Kissing is nice,” C.J. admitted, feeling the familiar stirring in her stomach as their lips met. His lips caressed hers gently, his tongue exploring her mouth as she ran her hands over his chest under his shirt. Her mind went blissfully blank as she relaxed in his arms, and Danny kissed her gently as she let out a little hum of contentment. Without thinking about it, she pulled his shirt up and over his head, settling back down on his chest, her hands fumbling at his belt.

“C.J.?”

“Damn it.” C.J. looked him over. “Maybe we could do it a little.”

Danny laughed, his hands tracing her sides as he gazed up at her.

C.J. leaned back down and picked up the kiss, her hands running through his curls. Her blouse was off and his hands were fingering the straps of her bra. “You're beautiful.” He kissed her. “I like your hair dark like this. I liked it lighter too, but this suits you.”

She smiled at him, and he gazed into her eyes. “God, you're gorgeous,” he repeated.

She loved kissing him. His hands were unzipping her pants, and then they were off, his fingers rubbing the lace band of her panties. He broke the kiss and looked at her, his face flushed with happiness. She put two fingers to his lips, asking without saying anything.

He picked up the cue without hesitation, rolling her over, and she sighed happily as he kissed her upper thigh. The panties were pushed down and she giggled as his lips brushed her mound. Her breath caught as his tongue stroked her, his beard adding sensations that made her shiver. “Oh my god, Danny.”

She heard him react to his name, then the strokes of his tongue became longer, as she tried to contain her moans.

The sound of the knock on the door jolted them, and Danny fell off the bed as Abbey Bartlet's voice drifted through. “Hey C.J.?”

“Just a sec!” C.J. called back, frantically grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her, yanking her pants up and kicking her underwear under the bed. “Seriously?” Danny mouthed to her, as he ducked behind the other side of the bed.

“Abbey,” she said breathlessly a moment later, as she opened the door, all too aware of her flushed face and mussed hair.

“I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed for tonight. Got enough blankets?” Abbey asked, glancing around the room curiously.

“Yeah, I think I'm good.” She grimaced at the still breathless quality of her voice.

“Where's Donna?” Abbey frowned.

“Ah, I'm not sure. She said something about getting some fresh air,” C.J. improvised.

“Oh...all right. You sure you're okay C.J.? You look a little feverish.”

“I'm fine, ma'am, don't worry,” C.J. said, feeling a little guilty.

“Was it just me, or could Danny Concannon not keep his eyes off of you tonight?” Abbey grinned.

C.J. started. “Oh. Well, he's had a crush on me for years, it's not much of a secret.” She forced an embarrassed smile.

“Oh for heaven's sake, C.J.” Abbey laughed. “Your face lights up whenever someone says his name, it's not a one-way street. You should do something about it. Whatever Jed and Leo might have lectured you about, it's about time you do what makes you happy.”

“Yes, ma'am,” C.J. said weakly, the blush reaching up her cheeks.

“Just saying, woman to woman. He's a catch,” Abbey said knowingly, winking. “I'll let you get your sleep.”

“Yes, ma'am. Sleep well. Happy Thanksgiving.”

Abbey closed the door behind her, and C.J. turned around, seeing Danny smirking at her as he stood.

“C'mon,” she said quietly, kneeling on the bed and facing him, her hands stroking his chest. “An endorsement from the First Lady's good enough for me.”

 


End file.
